


The Wedding

by SupernaturalAddict



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Baby, Broken Hearts, Castiel is a Sweetheart, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Other, Sister-Sister Relationship, Smut, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Wedding, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalAddict/pseuds/SupernaturalAddict
Summary: 5 Years after Dean Winchester left you, you are happy and getting married to Castiel Novak, who just happens to be best friends with Dean. What happens when the best man is still in love with the bride to be? Let's find out.On Hiatus- For Now. I want to finish my main fic first and am currently working to much for the time to write in both.I will return, I promise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first time trying to write a AU with the supernatural boys. Hope you guys enjoy. I needed a little break from my other Fic, but please check it out!

You let out a loud groan as you rolled over in your bed as your alarm clock chirped annoyingly. You hit the snooze button and rolled back over, feeling the opposite side of the bed, expecting to find your fiance still in bed but only felt cold sheets. You opened your eyes for the first time since being woken up to look around the room only to find it empty. It wasn’t abnormal to awaken alone but your fiance had the next two weeks off from work for the wedding and you had expected him to sleep in, or at least stay in bed with you. 

You sat up in the bed and let the blanket fall from your body only to reveal your naked figure. You smiled to yourself at the memory of how you spent the evening before bed. Stretching your neck and arms out you looked to the clock and noticed it was 8am, ‘he must have changed the alarm to give me an extra hour to sleep, that man’ you thought to yourself. You ran your hands through your (Y/H/C) hair and smiled sleepily when the door to your bedroom open.

“Good, you’re awake,” he looked at you with his crystal blue eyes and smiled sweetly.

“Mhm, I wish I would’ve woken up to my handsome soon to be husband by my side, but I do appreciate letting me sleep a bit longer,” you smirked at him and put your hands in your lap, knowing full well you were naked in front of him. “I was pretty worn out last night,” you said, pushing your arms together to make your breasts perk up. 

“You’re going to be the death of me, you know that?” he continued to smile, this time making his eyes crinkle.

“Only if it’s after we’re married, I’ve paid too much money for all of this shit to become a widow so soon,” you laughed at the serious look he gave you as he moved slowly to the bed, giving you a better look at his still sleep dishevelled state. His dark brown hair was sloppily brushed through with his hand and gave him a look you always loved. He was only wearing a pair of white boxers that you could only assume he threw on when he got out of bed so the neighbors wouldn’t see anything when he went by windows. His body was tan and toned, but still had a bit of softness in his stomach. He was tall, at least compared to you with him being at about 6 foot.

He kneeled down at the foot of the bed and stared at you with his head tilted to the side. “I am a really lucky man, you know that?” you watched as his eyes raked over your uncovered body. 

“Oh, and why might that be?” you asked as you moved your foot towards his leg.

He quickly grabbed both of your ankles to keep you from moving and pulled you until you were laying down. “Well, you’re beautiful, smart, funny, and need I go on?” he stated as a matter of factly. 

“It wouldn’t hurt if you did,” you giggled and wiggled your legs, trying to get away from him. 

He raised an eyebrow and moved one of his hands to lift up the blanket. “Do I?” he asked, slowly making his way under the blanket. 

“Mhm,” you watched his hidden figure move up your body under the blanket. His hands moved up your thighs slowly while he continued to hold you down. 

You jumped slightly when you felt his lips touch your stomach below your belly button. “You’re sexy,” he mumbled against your skin and ran his tongue up your side until his nose brushed against your right breast. “Not to mention you’re absolutely stunning, and you make the best damn peanut butter and jelly sandwiches,” he pulled the blanket from his head and looked up at you with his chin resting in the valley between your breasts. 

You rested your hand against your cheek and watched as he leaned into your palm. “You have such a way with words,” you smiled and pulled him further up your body until your lips met.

He wrapped his arms around you tightly and rested his body between your legs as he kissed you back sweetly. You let out a soft moan when he rutted his hips against you and ran one of your hands down his back. When the need for air became to great he pulled away slightly, still keeping you close to look into your eyes. “I love you, (Y/N).” 

“I love you too, Castiel,” you pecked his lips softly and ran the hand not on his back up into his hair. “And as much as I love you and your body, we have stuff to do today. I gotta get dressed.” 

He groaned loudly and pressed his face into the crook of your neck. “No you don’t,” he mumbled into your neck as he tightened his hold on you. 

You giggled into his ear and could feel him smile against your skin. “Baby,” you said softly as you played with his hair. He hummed in response. “We have guests coming for our wedding in a week, I have to clean up the guest rooms and the house in general.”

He sat up slightly and pressed his face against your cheek. “No you don’t babe, I already did all that this morning.”

“You did all that?” you asked and when he hummed again in response you turned your head to kiss his cheek. “Is that why you woke up early?” 

“Yes,” he rolled off of you and pulled you into his side. “With everything coming up so fast and you having so much left to do, I figured I’d do this for you. I also maybe wanted to be able to stay in bed with you for a few hours this morning, if you catch my drift.” 

“What did I ever do to deserve you, you’re a literal angel Cas,” you leaned up and kissed him. When you tried to pull away he wrapped one arm around your waist and used the other hand to grip the back of your thigh. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck and got ontop of him, straddling his lap. He deepened the kiss, moving his hand from your thigh to rest in your hair, gripping it softly. In response you ran your tongue across his bottom lip to ask for entry, which he gladly gave you. 

When you started to grind against him you could feel him start to get hard. He let out a soft hiss, breaking the kiss and released you momentarily to grab your hips, ceasing your movements on top of him. Castiel sat up and moved against the headboard, keeping you on his lap the entire time. “You know, you should sleep naked more often,” he leaned forwards and kissed your collarbone. 

“So, practically every other day isn’t enough for you?” you gripped his hair tightly and pulled it to get him to look up at you, he let out a soft moan as you did. 

“No, not at all. I’d have you naked all the time if I wasn’t worried other people would see,” he smirked at you. 

“Four years of being together and a lifetime of knowing each other and you’re still the jealous type,” you rested your forehead against his. 

“What can I say? I finally got the girl after over 20 years, I’m not letting some hunk steal you away from me,” he rested his hand against your neck and ran his thumb across your lip. 

“You make it sound like you’ve wanted me since we were 2, don’t make me feel old,” you kissed his thumb and leaned into his hand. 

“You know I always had a crush on you honeybee, ever since we were kids and our parents would bathe us together.” 

You smiled and leaned back from him. “And that was when you hated baths, now all I have to do is say I’m taking one and you practically run to the bathroom without being told. You did fill out fairly well, if you know what I mean,” you said as you wiggled your hips on his lap.

He groaned and let his head fall against your shoulder while his hands ran up your sides. “You definitely did a lot of filling out, my love,” he nipped at the swell of your right breast and moved his left hand back down your side, stopping on your thigh. He kissed and nipped your jaw as his finger grazed your heated core gently. 

“Mm, baby don’t start something we can’t finish,” you practically purred as you tossed your head back to give him more room. 

“Oh I can finish,” he growled softly as he bit into your shoulder, effectively pulling a moan from your lips.

“I’m not worried about you finishing love, we just don’t have the time to really enjoy it,” you said as you ran your hands down his toned chest. 

“Wanna bet?” he leaned back with his eyebrow raised. You raised yours back in question and squealed loudly as he suddenly threw you off of him onto your back. 

You couldn’t help but to giggle when he got on top of you and ran his hand down your stomach. “Caaassss, you have to stop,” you hissed his name as his strong hand grazed your slit, finally feeling how wet you had become.

“Why?” he whispered in your ear before kissing the spot behind it that drives you crazy. Before you could answer the annoying ring of a cell phone interrupted you. Castiel groaned loudly and pressed his face against your chest. “Don’t you dare answer it,” he growled.

You chuckled softly and reached for your phone. “It could be someone important,” you replied batting his hand away when he tried to grab it first. You quickly grabbed it and swiped up to answer, without looking who it was first. “Hello?” 

“Hey (Y/N),” a sweet whiskey voice replied. 

“Oh hey Gabe,” you smiled down at your grumpy fiance as he rolled off of you with a heavy sigh. 

“I tried calling my darling brother but I think he turned his phone off,” he said with a tad bit annoyance in his voice. “Our plane is supposed to arrive in about an hour, we just boarded. If you wouldn’t mind telling him for me sugar, I only assume he’s the one still picking us up.” 

“Of course, Gabriel,” you looked over at Castiel and couldn’t help the chuckle that left your mouth at how much he looked like a small child throwing a tantrum. He was laying on his stomach with his head buried in the mattress and his arms and legs stretched out as he continued to dramatically sigh. “I’ll make sure he gets dressed and leaves soon so he’s there when you land. Be safe, love ya.” 

“Love ya too sweet cheeks, Michael and Luce send their love as well. See you both soon,” he said before he hung up. 

You placed the phone back on the table where it was resting and rubbed Castiel's back softly. “Alright my love, your brothers will be here in about an hour and you need to pick them up. Get up and get dressed,” you quickly pulled the blanket off yourself and stood from the bed. 

“I don’t see why they can’t just rent a car,” Castiel grumbled as he sat up and turned around to rest against the headboard.

“Because they’re family and they’re staying here, so stop complaining,” you stuck your tongue out at him as you made your way to the bathroom that connected to your room. “Besides, I need to shower and get dressed myself. Sam and Jess are supposed to be driving in tonight,” you spoke a bit louder as you got further away from him. 

“But they won’t be here for hours and they’re staying at your moms, I see no point to get ready now,” you heard the bed squeak slightly as he got up to join you in the bathroom, leaning against the door frame. 

“Jess is my sister and Sam is one of your best friends, not to mention I haven’t seen either of them since they went off to college,” you looked at him as you opened one of the cabinets in the bathroom to pull out a towel. 

“So? They probably won’t be here until at least 6 tonight,” he watched you carefully as you moved. 

“So, I want to look and smell nice for when your brothers get here and when I see my sister tonight,” you smiled cheekily at him and set your towel down on the counter. “My love, my darling, my angel, you need to get ready and leave within the next like 10 minutes if you want to make it to the airport in time to greet them,” you walked over to him and ran your hands up his muscular arms. 

“They can wait a little,” he grabbed your hands and pulled you to him quickly, capturing your lips with his in a long sweet kiss. 

“Go get ready,” you mumbled against his mouth and pushed his chest softly away from you. “Let me shower before I change my mind.” 

He smiled down at you. “Fine, but you owe me.” 

“Of course, now get out so I can shower without an audience,” you turned him around and pushed him out of the bathroom. “Love you,” you said sweetly and pulled his head down to kiss his cheek. “Drive safe.”

“I love you too Honeybee, and I always do,” he chuckled at your attempts to get rid of him and pulled you in for one last short kiss. “See you soon.” 

You kissed him back once more and pushed him the rest of the way out of the bathroom so you could shut the door. You began humming to yourself as you made your way over to the shower and pulled the see through door open to turn it on. 

While you waited for the water to heat up you pulled your hair up into a ponytail to get it out of your face and applied a face mask that turned your face green when it hardened. “Hmm,” you hummed to yourself. “I kind of look like shrek,” you always seemed to talk to yourself when you were alone. 

When you went back over to the shower and checked the temperature it was still cold. “That asshole must have used all the hot water, weird he didn’t look or smell clean,” you said and shrugged to yourself as you heard a door slam and the garage door open. You sighed and wrapped a towel around your naked body and shut off the water to your shower. 

You opened the door to the bathroom and made your way out of the bedroom. You figured you’d try one of the other two bathrooms in hope that there would be at least some hot water. You walked down the hallway, passing two of your guest bedrooms on the way, and stopped at the top of your staircase that led to your living room, dining room, and the hallway to your third guest bedroom and second full bathroom. 

You glanced around the living room and thought to yourself ‘Cas did good.’ You smiled to yourself and made your way down the stairs. Before you could make a left to go down the hallway to your other bathroom the doorbell rang. You rose your eyebrow in question and thought about ignoring it and pretending you weren’t home, after all you hadn’t been expecting anyone for another hour and even then they would have been with Castiel. 

You started walking down the hallway and stopped as the person at the door rang the bell again. You inwardly groaned and walked over to the front door, not entirely caring for your appearance with only a towel on and a green face mask. “COMING,” you practically screamed as they rang it again, whoever it was was impatient as hell. 

You stopped in front of the front door and took a deep breath, preparing yourself to tell whoever it was to get lost or that you didn’t want what they were selling. “May I help you?” you said as you unlocked and opened the door keeping your eyes low at first, slowly working their way up as you looked at the intruder. The man had tan work boots on and dark blue jeans, as your eyes made their way you noticed his legs were bowed and you breath caught in your throat. No, it couldn’t be. You moved your eyes quickly up to meet the intruders intense stare. You knew those intense emerald green eyes, freckle dusted skin, plump pink lips, and sandy dark blonde hair all too well.

His brows furrowed in confusion as your stared up at the tall muscular man. 

“(Y/N)?” he asked in his deep gruff voice that you had always loved. 

You let out a breath you didn’t know you had been holding and greeted the not so stranger. “Dean.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters within 24 hours, I'm personally proud of myself. Enjoy guys!

Castiel:

 

“CAS,” Castiel quickly turned around at the sound of his name only to be greeted by not just three but four older men.

He smiled brightly at the sight of his older brothers. “Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, and Gadreel,” he quickly embraced his brothers. When he got to Gadreel he grasped his arms and looked up at the taller man. “I thought you wouldn’t be able to make it brother.”

“I had a change of plans and figured that it would be a nice surprised for you and (Y/N),” he smiled down at his younger brother.

“He mostly means for (Y/N),” Gabriel said behind his taller younger brother. “We always did like her better than you and Dean.”

Castiel looked directly at Gabriel and huffed out a laugh. “Always the charmer.”

“Hey, we’re happy for you little bro. She’s a great girl and always has been, since back when we got stuck babysitting all of you. She definitely grew into a stunning girl Cassie, how you managed to snag her is beyond all of us,” Lucifer said as he threw his arm around Castiel's shoulders.

“Especially considering five years ago her and Dean were inseparable,” Michael murmured just loud enough for his brothers to hear him.

Castiel could feel his blood boil slightly at the thought of when you were with Dean. He quickly regained his composure and looked at all of his brothers. “Well let’s head out, my beautiful bride is waiting for us and she’s more than excited to see you idiots,” Castiel smiled at them and grabbed his keys from his pocket to jingle in front of them.

 

You:

 

“Dean,” you looked into the oldest Winchesters bright green eyes and tried to get your breathing under control. “Wh-what are you doing here?” you couldn’t help the stutter that slipped out.

“Uh,” he reached his strong arm back and ran his hand across the back of his neck. You couldn’t stop yourself from watching how the muscle made the fabric of his blue flannel strain, along with the black v-neck he was using as an undershirt. “I was looking for Cas, I’m guessing this isn’t his place anymore or something,” he chuckled dryly and you looked at his strong jawline that was dusted just perfectly with a few day old stubble.

You sighed and ran a hand through your hair which you only just remembered had been up and out of your face. Sudden realization hit you like a brick as you remembered you were only in a towel and had green crap on your face. “Or something,” you groaned as you covered your face.

“Well I certainly wasn’t expecting Shrek to answer the door,” he laughed out genuinely. “So, are you rooming with Cas and his fiance?” he leaned against the doorframe of the front door and looked you up and down.

“Something like that,” you raised an eyebrow at him. “Why are you here Dean?”

“Well, Cas asked me to be his best man. I’m only assuming he didn’t tell you,” he shrugged. “So is he home?”

You growled slightly at the new found information and turned around, walking away and leaving Dean standing in the doorway. “No, he’s out getting his brothers.”

“Ah, the whole Novak clan is going to be here,” he said as he stepped into the house.

You looked back at him when you heard his heavy footsteps. “I don’t think I invited you in Dean-o,” you snarled.

“Woah, what’s with the hostility?” he raised his hands in defense. “Besides, he said he wanted me to stay here with him.”

“Of course he fucking did,” you grumbled and made your way into your kitchen. When you got to the furthest cabinet in the kitchen you opened it and pulled out a bottle of whiskey, not bothering with glasses you opened it and took a long deep swig. Savoring the burn it left in your throat you turned to face the man you once were in love with again. “What else did he say to you, Dean?”

“Just that he was a lucky man and that he was marrying the love of his life,” he just shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Don’t you think it’s a bit early for that,” he nodded his head in the direction of the whiskey.

“Oh you’re really one to talk, you’ve drank this shit like it was water since you turned 21 almost 7 years ago,” he growled at him.

“Well excuse me,” he sighed and looked down at his boots.

“Look, I need to get this crap off of me and put on clothes before everyone gets here,” you said as you practically slammed the bottle down on the counter. “So do whatever you want, Cas should be home soon,” you started to walk towards him and he moved slightly to the right to let you through but grabbed your arm when you were almost far enough away for him to not be able to reach you.

“Sweetheart, I didn’t know you were going to be here. I’m sorry he didn’t say anything,” he squeezed your arm in what was you could only assumed supposed to comfort you.

You smiled sourly at him and removed his hand. “Oh Dean, you are in for more of a rude awakening then you think.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” he asked.

You only smirked and walked down the hallway to the guest bathroom you were going to used before he got there. Saying you were pissed was an understatement. Castiel was in for an earful when he got home.

 

Castiel:

 

As the car got closer to home he saw a black car sitting out front in the driveway. He scorned himself for thinking that Dean would’ve waited a few more days before he came by for the wedding. The black beast that was his 1967 Chevy Impala sat out front next to your black 1978 Harley Davidson, the one thing in the world you still had left of your father.

When he pulled up behind your bike, he sighed loudly resting his head against the steering wheel to his car. “Great,” he groaned.

“Is that Dean's car?” Michael asked from beside him. Of course being the oldest had the perk of being able to sit up front whenever they went anywhere, even in their older ages.

“It sure is,” Gabriel practically sang from the middle of the back seat. “Why is he here Cassie?”

“He’s still my best friend,” he said softly as he ran his hand through his hair.

“Did she know?” Gadreel asked.

“No, I didn’t get a chance to tell her,” Castiel answered, running his hand over his eyes.

“Does he know that she’s who you’re marrying?” Lucifer asked, raising his eyebrow in question as his gaze met his youngest brothers in the rearview mirror.

Castiel cleared his throat and looked away without answering. “Castiel,” Michael said as he reached over to grasp his shoulder. “Does he know?”

“No,” Castiel finally answered. “He doesn’t know, and if I know (Y/N), she hasn’t told him yet either. She always did love making all of us squirm, even as kids.”

“She’s gonna kill you bro,” Lucifer laughed as he opened his door and hopped out.

“God I hope not,” Castiel whined as he opened his own door and stepped out.

 

You:

 

You had just finished your shower when you heard the sound of car doors slamming and you instantly beamed knowing it was you’re soon to be hubby and brothers in law. You’re happiness quickly washed itself away remembering who was currently in your house and you scoffed while you dried yourself off.

Throwing on Castiel’s robe he kept in this bathroom you ran a brush through your hair and sighed loudly. You were so happy to be marrying him in less than a week, now your feelings were all over the place. How could he invite Dean here after what he did. You understood that they had always been best friends and nothing would ever change that, but at the same time you despised the older Winchester. You let out a frustrated growl and opened the door to the bathroom.

“(Y/N), I’m back,” you heard Castiel’s gruff voice yell for you.

You walked down the hallway and into the living room. “You’re lucky we have guests or else you would be dead,” you pointed a finger at your fiance and snarled.

Before he could answer a pair of large arms surrounded you from behind and lifted you up, making you squeal. “Hey pipsqueak,” Gadreel said into your ear.

“GAD!” you screamed and flailed in his arms until he let you down. “I thought you weren't going to make it,” you turned around and quickly jumped back into his arms, giving him a bone crushing hug.

“And miss your wedding, I’d sooner go to hell then miss this,” he leaned back enough to kiss your forehead. “Besides, the firm has enough people working they don’t need any of us there.”

“Of course,” you smiled and kissed his cheek softly. “Missed you Gad.”

“Missed you too,” he smiled back and set you back down on the ground.

“Do I not get any love Sugar?” Gabriel asked from behind Gadreel.

You moved around Gadreel and smiled sweetly at the shortest Novak brother. “Of course you do, you candy loving freak.”

He quickly stepped forward and embraced you tightly. You breathed in softly and smelled the chocolate scent that always seemed to come from Gabriel. “It’s good to see you Sugar, 3 years had been to long,” he pulled away from you.

“Oh believe me I know, I kept trying to talk Cas into coming out to see you guys, but with work and planning it’s just been to busy,” you pouted slightly.

“Hey, there’s always next year right?” Gabriel pinched your cheek softly.

“Of course,” you stuck your tongue out at him and turned to look around the room again. “Where’s my devil and my favorite soldier?”

“Well, I’m over here. Michael went out to grab the last bag,” you looked over in the direction Castiel was standing and saw Lucifer standing beside him.

“LUCY!” you screamed and ran at him, throwing all your weight into him. Effectively knocking him on his ass and gaining a laughter from all the men in the room. “Sup.”

“You’re lucky you’re cute, you know that?” he groaned out as he sat up some, pulling you into a firm hug. “I would punch anyone else who ever called me that or did what you just did.”

“Well, I am your favorite person, like ever so you know,” you beamed at him and kissed his nose softly before getting off of him. “Plus you did change my diapers along with his,” you grinned and pointed your thumb in Castiel's direction.

“You were never nearly as bad as him though,” you turned towards the front door to see the last and eldest Novak brother and smiled brightly. “Hello darling,” Michael smiled and opened his arms for you when you walked over to embrace him.

“I’m glad you’re here Micha,” you buried your face against his chest. You had always seen Michael as a big brother and he had always seen you as his little sister, even if you were 27 years old. “How did you get the time off from base?”

“Well, I was lucky enough to get stationed fairly close to those numbskulls and they allowed me to take leave for my little brothers wedding. Besides, I wouldn’t miss getting to see you in your big white dress,” he rubbed your back softly before releasing you.

“I for one am so happy to see all of you,” you turned and glared at Castiel. “However, I need to speak with him about a few things,” you crooked your finger at him and motioned for him to follow you. “When I’m done, we’ll figure out rooms and what not. Please if you’re hungry we have a full kitchen.”

“Thank you,” they all replied in unison as you made your way to the stairs with Castiel close on your heels.

“I’m sorry,” Castiel murmured quietly, almost too quiet for you to hear.

“Save it, thanks to your little surprise I basically mauled your brothers in a bathrobe because I didn’t have time to shower and dress before you got home,” you grumbled as you made your way up the stairs.

“Speaking of surprises, where is he?” Castiel asked as he walked closely behind you.

“Hopefully in a ditch somewhere,” you turned back to face him with a large smile on your face when you made it to the top of the stairs. “Yeah, a ditch would be good.”

“Honeybee,” he said in a warning voice.

“Yeah, whatever. I have no idea, I told him to do whatever the fuck he wanted while I showered,” you turned back around and made your way to your bedroom, tightening the string on your robe.

Castiel made his way behind you quickly and wrapped his arms around you from behind. “You didn’t say anything about us did you?” he asked as he pressed his face into the crook of your neck, making it increasingly harder to walk.

“No, I didn’t. He thinks I’m just your roommate or something, why didn’t you tell him?” you tilted your head to the side to allow him better access even though you were still fuming at him.

“I kind of wanted to surprise him, show him that even though he did something horrible it didn’t ruin you. In fact he helped us find love in each other,” he said against your skin as he kissed right below your ear.

When you made it to your shared bedroom you opened the already cracked door further and walked inside. “So in other words, you wanted him to suffer,” you turned in his embrace and pulled him further into the room.

“Maybe a little,” he shrugged and wrapped his arms tightly around your waist.

“My angel, that’s fairly mischievous of you,” you smirked up at him. “And I’m still mad at you.”

“Is there a way I can make it up to you?” he looked at you with his best puppy dog eyes he could do, even though they could never compare to Sam Winchesters, they still normally work on you.

“I’ll think about it,” you stood on your tiptoes and kissed him softly. “Why can I never stay mad at you?”

“I’m just that good I guess,” he smirked and ran his hand through your still wet hair and moved the other to the tie of the robe you were wearing. “Think I could finish what we couldn’t earlier?”

“With your brothers and my rogue ex-boyfriend somewhere in the house?” you couldn’t help but laugh at him.

“Didn’t stop us when you’re uncle stayed with us, or your mother, or Jess and Sam,” he raised his eyebrow at you, just waiting for another excuse.

You moved away from him and grabbed the tie to your robe. “In that case, you better make things up to me in a big way,” you said seductively as you pulled the tie loose and let the robe slip off of you body. “Shut the door.”

Castiel quickly slammed the door shut with his foot and made his way over to you. He wrapped one arm around you and slid his hand to your ass, squeezing it. “Fuck, I love you,” before you could answer his lips crashed into yours in a needy heated kiss.

You started to unbutton his white dress shirt he had put on earlier and stopped every so often to marvel at his smooth skin underneath. When the need for air became too great, you pulled away and he started to kiss down your jaw and neck, making sure to touch every inch of your body with his large hands.

As the last button of his shirt was undone he quickly shrugged it off and threw it to the floor. “Did I ever tell you how sexy you are when you’re angry and wearing my stuff?” he groaned into your shoulder.

“Frequently my love,” you whispered into his ear, nipping at his earlobe as you ran your fingers along the waistband of his jeans.

He hissed as you ran your hand against his generous erection. “Baby,” he hissed out.

“What my love?” you said before nipping at his jaw.

“Please,” he groaned as your hand unbuttoned and unzipped his constricting jeans.

“How could I ever deny you,” you smiled and pushed down his jeans and boxers quickly, making sure he kicked off his shoes and socks.

He quickly ran his hand through you hair, gripping it tightly to pull you into a deep kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck in response and held onto him tightly. The next thing you knew he had both hands on your thighs and was lifting you up. You could feel him smile against your lips as you let out a small gasp as the feeling of being carried. When you felt the cold service hit your back you instantly knew he had you pressed into a wall.

When you got your bearings you wrapped your legs around his slim waist and ran a hand through his messy dark hair. He ran his tongue across your bottom lip to ask for entrance which you gladly gave him when you felt his hand graze your heated core. One of his fingers brushed over your clit softly while he worked it across your slit, causing you to moan softly against his lips.

He slid a finger into you slowly, causing you to throw your head back and groan. “That’s it baby, let me hear you,” he growled into your shoulder as he pressed another finger into you, using his thumb to spread your wetness across your clit.

“Cas,” you groaned and dug your nails into his shoulder, keeping a tight grip on his hair. You tried to buck your hips against his hand but he held you tightly against the wall. “Please angel, need you inside of me,” you practically whined.

He slowly removed his hand and spread your legs as far as he could given the position. “You ready honeybee?” he whispered just a breath away from your lips.

“Always,” you responded before kissing him passionately. You jumped slightly at the feeling of his large member prodding your entrance and moaned loudly when he slid the head in.

He slowly entered you, inch by inch. When he was finally fully inside of you he gave you time to adjust. You and Castiel had sex so often you’d think you’d be used to the glorious burn of him stretching you, but sure enough each time was like the first.

When you had finished adjusting you gave a small thrust to let him know you were ready. He began a slow hard pace as he thrust into you, pressing his forehead against yours. You ran both of your hands down his back and dug your nails into his skin roughly. “Harder baby,” you moaned out.

He grunted in response and began to thrust harder and faster. He pressed his face in the crook of your neck and bit down harshly, making sure to leave a mark while his hands held your hips firmly. You knew you would be yet again covered in bruises but you never cared, it was proof of your love making.

The coil in your stomach began to tighten as he shifted himself slightly to hit the sweet spot inside of you. You moaned louder and threw your head back against the wall. “That’s right baby, let them know who gets to fuck you into a moaning mess.”

“Castiel,” you almost screamed as you drug your nails up his back, not caring if you broke skin.

He moaned your name softly into your ear as you pulled him as close as you physically could and closed your eyes tightly as he kept hitting your g-spot. When you felt the coil finally snap inside of you, you felt yourself spasm around him and your legs went slightly numb.

When you opened your eyes you wanted the earth to swallow you hole. There stood in the doorway of your in-suite bathroom was Dean Winchester. You couldn’t tell how long he had been there but by the look of his face he was shocked. His mouth hung open and his bright emerald eyes were wide.

When you made eye contact with him your entire body tensed. Castiel must have sensed this because as he made his final thrust and came inside of you he leaned back slightly to look at you. He followed your gaze only to see his best friend watching you both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and suggestions are more then welcome, please let me know what you think and if you want me to keep this going!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting these chapters out kinda fast. Send help.

“Dean, what are you doing in here?” Castiel demanded as he covered up your body with his to block you from the other man's view.

“Well she was in the only other bathroom I could find downstairs so I came up and found this one,” Dean quickly averted his eyes, ashamed for being caught.

“Dean, please leave the room,” Castiel looked at you with concern filled eyes, silently asking if you were alright.

You nodded and pressed your face against his cheek, clinging to him tightly. “Look I barely saw much of anything,” Dean said as he looked up to watch you carefully.

“GET OUT!” you yelled into Castiel's cheek, causing him to cringe slightly. “Sorry Angel,” you whispered to him.

Castiel placed his hand gently on your cheek and pressed his forehead to yours as the door to your bedroom slammed shut. “Are you alright honeybee?”

You scoffed. “Not particularly, we just had a peeping Tom,” you shook your head and sighed.

“Hey at least we gave him a good show,” Cas chuckled.

You slapped his arm and squirmed until he put you down. “It’s not funny,” you growled at him and made your way over to your closet.

“No, it is kinda funny. At least he’s aware you’re mine now,” he laughed and walked over to you.

You opened the closet door and scowled back at him before walking in. “No, what’s kind of funny is how you’re taking this.”

“How am I taking this?” he asked as he stood in the doorway of the closet, still gloriously naked.

You looked him up and down, squinting your eyes at him when you looked back up at his face. “Put your clothes back on,” you turned to look through your clothes and quickly grabbed a pair of skinny blue jeans and a black button up shirt. “I’m wearing this,” you held up the shirt in his face.

“Okay babe, but that doesn’t answer my question,” he chuckled at you before walking away, you could only assume he was going to grab his discarded clothes to put back on.

You threw the clothes you had chosen on a bench that was sitting in the corner of your closet. “You’re acting like Dean and I don’t have history,” you sighed and walked over to your dresser that was next to the bench.

“Honeybee,” he said softly as he made his way back to you. “I know all too well you have history, I watched it happen. Remember?”

You dug through your drawers and pulled out a plain black bra and a pair of black boy shorts to match. “I know you did, I’m sorry. I just, I don’t get how you aren’t bothered by him being here given the situation,” you said as you turned to face him, pulling on your panties.

He had already put on his boxers and jeans, but his shirt remained unbuttoned and hanging slightly off of his body. “He’s still my best friend,” he said with a shrug. “Sure, he asked you out almost 15 years ago knowing full well how I felt about you, but we all grew up together. We were all best friends, (Y/N).”

You rolled your eyes and worked on putting your bra on. “I understand that, but he pulled a lot of shit Cas. Shit I can’t just overlook and forgive,” you said as you grabbed your clothes from the bench and made your way past him.

“I know that, you think I forgave him for what he did?” he grabbed your arm to stop you.

You raised your eyebrow at him. “You haven’t?”

“No I haven’t, but at the same time his stupidity is part of the reason we’re together now. Granted, he never should’ve done any of that, however it did lead us to this,” he smiled down at you and rested his forehead against yours. “Besides, you can hate him enough for the both of us.”

“Ugh, why do you do that?” you groaned and moved your head to press your face into his chest.

“Do what?” he ran a hand down your almost bare back.

“Make sense in a whole messed up situation and even make it sound slightly romantic.”

“I guess it’s just one of my special gifts,” he chuckled.

“Yeah, right. Okay,” you shook your head and moved away from him to your shared bed. “Button your shirt and go make sure Dean didn’t tell everyone what he saw.”

“Why?” he asked and came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist. “I’m pretty sure everyone has seen it in some way or another.”

You slapped his hand and moved to pull on your jeans. “That’s not true.”

“Well, there was that time Gabriel walked in on us and he saw me lick chocolate and whipped cream off of you while you were naked,” Castiel pointed out as he moved away from you to button his shirt.

“Yes I remember, which is the reason he calls me sugar,” you turned to him and gave him your best bitch face as you pulled your pants over your ass and buttoned them. “But that’s only Gabe.”

“That one time yes, but there was also that time we were staying at my parents for Thanksgiving and Gadreel saw us in the car,” he smiled at you.

“Yeah so?” you raised an eyebrow at him as you slung the button up over your arms.

“We were in the backseat, you were naked and my face was buried in your pussy,” he said with a straight face.

Your eyes opened wide as you remembered the awkward morning you had after that. “Okay that’s two of them.”

“Lucifer walked in on us while you were giving me head in the kitchen last year, around my birthday in case you forgot,” he smirked at you.

You looked down at yourself as you did up a few of the shirts buttons before tying the bottom, due to the fact it was always too long on you. “Hey, that doesn’t count.”

“Sure it does,” he laughed at your attempt to deny him.

“No, I wasn’t naked. He saw your dick, not mine,” you smirked at yourself for making the joke as you rolled up your sleeves.

Castiel coughed out a laugh. “You weren’t wearing a shirt or a bra babe.”

“SHIT!” you threw your hands in the air in surrender. “I’m not even going to question you about Micha,” you sighed and puffed out your cheeks. “He may not have caught us in the act but he has seen me naked.”

“Wait, what?” Castiel looked entirely confused as his eyebrows practically shot up to his hairline.

“Oh god, I never told you,” you quickly cover your face with your hands.

“Told me what?”

“When I was about 18, I was really drunk. Like shit faced drunk, I was with Charlie, Jo, and Lisa before you ask about who I was with,” you looked at him directly. “By the way, not even Dean knows about this,” you pointed your finger at him. “This does not leave this room and after this I am no longer keeping any secrets.”

Castiel tilted his head and sat down on the foot of the bed. “Well, do tell.”

“Okay, as you know when I was 18, Dean and I were on a break because of the shit he pulled with Cassie,” you paused to make sure he was still following you.

“Mhm,” he nodded.

“So, I was getting drunk with the girls and we were at Lisa's. None of us had a car and it was getting late. Charlie and I needed to head back to my house to watch Jess, or at least make it seem like were were watching her so I didn’t get in trouble,” you laughed slightly at the image of your 14 year old sister.

“This is getting interesting,” he said as he sat forward, resting his forearms on his thighs.

“I ended up thinking I called Dean, like I said I was shit face. I asked him to come get me and Charlie, and again before you ask, yes I ended up calling Michael. Anyways, when he got there I was confused and yet entirely okay with how it turned out,” you smiled weakly at him and started to pace around the room slightly. “I got in the front seat with him and Charlie was sitting in the back. Everything was perfectly fine when we got to my house and I told Charlie to go in and check on Jess while I made sure to say thank you to Michael,” you face palmed and breathed in deeply before going into detail at the next part. “And before I go any further, I wanna tell you it’s not quite pg what happens next.”

“I think I can handle it, considering it was nearly 10 years ago,” you watched him as he clenched his jaw slightly.

You went over and kneeled in front of him, grabbing his hands softly to hold. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure,” he looked down into your eyes with his crystal blue eyes.

You squeezed his hands softly and sat on the floor in front of him with your legs crossed. “So while we were talking he let it slip how beautiful he thought I had become, seeing me go from a dorky 10 year old girl to well you know. At this point I was still tipsy but I wasn’t so shit face anymore. We uh, we kissed each other, to the point of a full make out. He felt me up a bit and even got my shirt and bra off and I kinda rubbed him through his pants, but it stopped because we realized how wrong it was,” you finished what you were saying in a slight whisper and looked down at yours hands in your lap. 

“Wow,” Castiel sighed out as he ran his hand through his hair.

“Are you mad?” you mumbled.

“No, I’m not mad. Just wish you would’ve said something sooner, just kinda weird considering how brotherly he’s always been to you,” he chuckled softly but stopped when he saw you still looking down. He put his hand on your chin and lifted your head to look in your eyes. “Baby, it was a long time ago. I’m not mad, relieved to know that you didn’t get very far of course, but not mad.”

“Thank god,” you whispered and quickly got up to embrace him in a tight hug. “I’ve honestly always been ashamed of that.”

“Why?” he laughed and you could feel the vibrations echo in his chest that was pressed against yours. “It’s not like you were with anyone when it happened. Not to mention with everything that happened you deserved a little something for yourself, granted I wish it wasn’t with my brother who was almost 30 at the time but still.”

“God I fucking love you,” you said before crashing your lips into his.

“I love you too,” he mumbled against your lips, causing you to smile. When he pulled away you whined softly and tried to go in for another kiss. “Honeybee, as much as I would love to we’ve been up here for a long time and I’d feel a little bad if we left everyone downstairs for too long.”

You feigned hurt and placed a hand over your chest. “You’d rather see your brothers then make out with your girl more? What happened to my future husband?”

“I just know that this means a lot to you, even if I’d rather keep you in bed and other places all week, we have our entire lives to do all that,” he said as he ran his hands down your arms to hold your hands.

“You’re to sweet,” you pecked his lips softly before getting up and walking over to grab a pair of shoes from by the door.

“Only for you,” he said as he made his way over to the door.

You smiled at him as he walked past, slipping on your black flats. “Time to confront the calvary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you for reading this fic. If you want me to keep it going please let me know before I fry my brain.


	4. Chapter 4

“Gabriel,” you groaned as your soon to be brother in law poked your side for the 5th time in a row. “Why do you keep doing this?” 

“Because Sugar, you’re in here and not out there with everyone else,” he smiled crookedly and pointed to the entry way that connected the living room in the kitchen. “I know you love being in here and all,” he said with a wink. “But you can’t stay in here and pretend to cook until you leave to meet with Jess and Sam.” 

“Wanna bet?” you scrunched your face and looked at him.  

“Sugar,” he looked like a kicked puppy. “You know we all missed you and you’re keeping yourself locked away.” 

You sighed and ran your hand down your face. “I figured I’d let Cas spend some time with everyone.” 

“Is this because of what happened a little bit ago?” he raised an eyebrow at you. 

“No,” you moved your hand away from your eyes to see his face. He was looking at you with a look that told you he knew you were full of shit. “Okay, yes.” 

“Why? It’s not like he’s the only one who’s seen you in that compromising position,” he chuckled softly. 

You quickly moved to look out of the room and walked back to Gabriel quickly, pulling him with you as you walked to the backdoor that connected to the kitchen. “Come on,” you mumbled as you opened the door and walked outside when he followed you willingly. 

“Okay, now why are we out here?” 

“I didn’t want anyone to hear me,” you said as you shut the door. “Gabriel, Dean is my ex-boyfriend,” you turned and looked at him.

“And? What’s your point doll face?” he asked as he pulled a sucker out of his pocket and unwrapped it. 

You made your way across your patio to the large table you had and sat in one of the chairs. “I was in love with him Gabe, before I came to terms with my feelings for your brother. You, Cas, Gad, and Dean were my best friends growing up and when I fell for Dean it got messy.” 

“What do you mean?” he came over and sat next to you. 

“I mean I was dumb enough to fall in love with a cheater,” you sighed and rested your elbows on the table. “Him being here after not seeing him or even speaking to him for 5 years, brings up a lot of memories. Some good, others bad.” 

Gabriel reached out and placed his hand comfortingly on your arm. “I get it (Y/N), he hurt you and now he’s back when you’re finally happy again.” 

“It’s not even just that, I don’t want him to ruin this Gabe. He always, and I do mean always finds a way to fuck with my feelings,” you mumbled as you pressed your face into your hands.

“But you also have Castiel now, and god he loves you. He’s been in love with you since you were little,” he squeezed your arm softly, urging you to look at him. 

“That’s another thing,” you groaned and looked up at him, not realizing you had tears running down your cheeks as he reached up and wiped them away. 

“What is?” he looked at you with concern filled eyes. 

“Gabe, I love him so fucking much and I don’t deserve him. I dated his best friend for years, I was in love with Dean for years and I hate that I never once considered Cas like that until Dean broke me. Everything Cas did was to make me feel better after that, not once taking me for granted or asking for anything in return. Fuck, he waited a year to ask me on a date and made sure I was emotionally stable through it all. He’s always been there to pick up the pieces for Dean and I, never letting his own feelings out,” you smiled weakly at Gabriel and wiped off your face. “All I want is to make Castiel as happy as he’s always made me, I just hate that 6 days away from what should be the happiest day of my life, I feel like I’ve been thrown back to rock bottom.” 

“Hey,” Gabriel whispered quietly as he embraced you tightly. “You make my little bro the happiest I have ever seen him. You put him first and you’re one of the only people in his life who has ever done that,” he said quietly in your ear as you wrapped your arms tightly around him and sobbed into his shoulder. “Not to mention, as far as I can tell and from what I’ve seen. You keep each other satisfied in the bedroom,” he chuckled softly as you smacked his arm in response. 

“I’m crying and you’re making jokes about sex,” you laughed weakly and pulled away from him.

His face went serious and he put his hands on your shoulders. “Don’t let what Dean did, does, or says ruin this, Sugar. You are amazing and deserve everything, if anything my dork of a brother doesn’t deserve a babe like you,” he hugged you again before quickly pulling you out of your chair. “Besides, if that dumbass does or says anything out of line you have a small army to back you up.” 

“My army of angels,” you chuckled softly and pulled away from him. 

“I wouldn’t go that far, but sure,” he smiled at you and kissed your forehead. “We love ya, and soon you’ll be real family. Well at least in terms of the law, you’ve always been like my annoying little sister.” 

You slapped his chest. “Gee thanks,” you smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.” 

“Don’t mention it,” he ruffled your hair and moved away from you. 

Before you could say anything you heard someone call your name from inside the house. You held your hand up and pointed at the house. “Sounds like I’m being summoned,” you internally groaned. 

“Just remember what I told you,” he said as you both walked back to the door to the house. 

“I know,” you grinned artificially at him as you opened the door to step inside, turning around to face him you walked backwards. “What would I do without the Novak clan?” 

He smirked and watched you walk until you backed into something firm, nearly falling over in the process when strong hands wrapped around your arms. “Well you would’ve fallen,” you heard Gadreel's voice behind you and you quickly made your way to stand up. 

“So serious,” you smiled at them both before walking out of the kitchen into the living room, again not paying attention to where you were going. “Okay who wa-,” you were quickly cut off as you tripped over your own feet and closed your eyes to prepare to collide with a coffee table or the floor, but it never came. 

The next thing you knew you were being held up by strong arms and when you opened your eyes only to be met with the green emeralds that use to constantly plague your nightmares, you felt your breath catch in your throat. “Still as clumsy as ever,” he chuckled at you and you watched as his lips upturned into a smile and his eyes crinkles. 

You took a moment to appreciate the view in front of you. It had only been 5 years and he looked so much older. His jawline was sharper and his muscles were harder. You cleared your throat and quickly looked away. “You can let go of me now,” you said sharply, making sure not to stutter. 

“Right,” he said softly and helped you get to your feet before you quickly pulled away from him. 

“Where’s Cas? Thought I heard him call for me,” you asked bluntly while turning around. 

“I think he’s with Lucifer and Michael in the garage,” Dean looked down slightly and ran a hand over his chest. 

You turned back to face him and softened your hardened face at the sight of him. He looked like a kicked puppy and even if you were mad at him you couldn’t stand seeing him hurt. “Sorry Dean, didn’t mean to get snappy,” you tilted your head and raised your hands in a slight shrug. 

“No, you’re fine really. I’ve been kind of an ass to you,” he looked up at you and smiled weakly. 

“Kind of, that’s a little bit of an understatement,” you huffed out. 

“Yeah okay, a major ass. I’m sorry,” he looked back down.

“Look it-,” you sighed and thought of what to say for a moment. “Look, I can’t exactly forgive you, but,”  you paused. 

“But?” he looked up slightly with his eyebrow raised. 

“I can move past this, for him,” you said as you pointed towards the garage door. 

He nodded and looked to the side before looking back at you. “So you and him huh?” he shoved his hands in his jean pockets and you couldn’t help but follow the movement with your eyes. Remembering how he would always do that when he got nervous and you also couldn’t help but remembering what he kept hidden under those tight blue jeans. 

You shook your head slightly to clear your mind before answering. “Yeah, me and him,” you smiled to yourself. 

“How long have you guys, uh been together?” he couldn’t look you in the eyes. If you didn’t know him so well you’d think he was shy. 

“If the reason you’re asking is to figure out if me and him were a thing when you and I were still together, no we weren’t,” you snarled slightly. 

“Oh no, god no (Y/N), I know you would never be like that,” he removed his hand from his pocket and ran it through his already messy short blonde hair. 

“You mean like you,” you said, not meaning it as a question. 

He huffed out a dry laugh. “Yeah, I guess like me.” 

“Look, you know how I am. I use sarcasm and humor as a defense mechanism, I didn’t mean it like that,” you looked down at your feet, feeling slightly sorry for saying it like that.

“No, it’s fine. I deserved it,” he said as he made his way over to your couch and sat down. 

You walked over and sat in front of him on the coffee table. “Four years.” 

“Huh?” he looked up at you with his head tilt. 

“You asked how long Castiel and I have been together, four years,” you smiled at him slightly before he looked down at his hands in his lap. 

“So he waited,” Dean sighed out. 

“Yeah, he waited until I felt like I was emotionally stable enough to handle it. I was really broken Dean, he,” you paused and looked back in the direction of the garage. “He has always been amazing with everything. He has always been the one to pick up our broken pieces,” you turned and faced Dean again. “And I think that’s why he really didn’t tell you that I was the one he was with. I don’t know your feelings anymore Dean, but I can only assume that you two have talked every so often and maybe he just didn’t want to hurt you. I can’t really tell,” you reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it softly. “I just want you to know something,” you paused waiting for him to look at you. 

He squeezed your hand back but didn’t look at you. “And what’s that?” 

“No matter how much you hurt me, I will always care about you. You were one of my best friends at one point Dean,” you reached up and cupped his cheek. “So no matter how angry I am that you’re even here, I’m glad you’re here for him and I don’t want to hurt you because of that,” you removed your hand from his cheek as he leaned into it slightly. “Can we please keep this civil?” 

He sighed and looked up at you. When his green eyes looked into yours it took him a minute before responding. “Of course.”  

You patted his knee before standing up. “Good, I’m glad.” 

“(Y/N),” he called to you when you turned around.

“Yeah?” you looked back at him over your shoulder. 

He smiled at you but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I’m happy for you,” he said softly and you saw in his eyes he was holding in every other emotion he was feeling. You just wished you could read them still. 

You nodded to him. “Thank you,” you smiled slightly to him and walked away towards the garage. 

You took a deep breath before opening the garage door and walking out to greet your fiance. He was stood in front of your 78’ Harley, talking to his eldest brothers. When you were able to see his face you smiled slightly at how carefree he seemed while he laughed at whatever was said before he walked out. 

“I’m just telling you Castiel, we get it. No need to prove it every time we see you guys,” Michael said to his youngest brother and grinned. 

“I can’t help it,” he stopped laughing but kept smiling. “She calls us angels, but have you seen her? She’s a literal angel,” he said as he ran his hand through his hair. “I don’t get what she sees in me and as long as she’ll let me, I’ll always show her how beautiful she is.” 

“You’re a sap, you know that?” Lucifer smirked at his brother. 

“I’m in love with my best friend, so sue me,” he glared at his mischievous brother. 

You slowly walked over to them before stopping directly behind Castiel. “Now I have to ask, what are you boys talking to?” you whispered behind him, effectively making him jump and his brothers laugh. “Better not be talking about stealing my baby, because I know I didn’t park her in here,” you looked at all of them with your eyebrow raised. “So who moved her?” 

“Fucking hell,” Castiel breathed out a deep breath trying to calm himself. “Why do you always have to scare me like that?” 

“Because I’m the only one who can, considering you’re basically a stone face with everyone else,” you gave him a sly smile. “Anyways, back to my question, who moved my black beauty?” 

“Gadreel,” Michael answered for them. “We know he’s the only one you really trust to move her.” 

“He’s the only one who knows how to ride and not crash,” you glared at Lucifer. “Don’t think I forgot about your little joy ride on my old bike, took me forever to fix him.” 

Lucifer raised his hands in mock defense. “Your fault for leaving your keys where I could find them,” he lowered his hands as you stuck your tongue out at him. 

“Still doesn’t excuse stupid,” you crossed your arms. “You’re lucky you only broke your arm.”

“Yes, mother,” he said with a wink. 

“YOU’RE OLDER THEN ME,” you yelled. “Enough with that,” before he could respond with another remark you turned to look at Castiel. “What did you need love?” 

Castiel smiled at your annoyance at his brother and took a moment before he remembered. “Right, Sam called.” 

“And?” you looked up at him. 

“Said they should be in town in about an hour and they’d meet us at the Roadhouse,” he tilted his head slightly remembering the information. 

You practically squealed in delight before running towards the door to the house. “Get ready, we’ll leave in 5. It’s gonna get packed fast with it being nearly 6 o’clock.”

“YES MOTHER,” Lucifer yelled as you ran in the house. 

“I WILL STAB YOU,” you yelled back before slamming the door.  

Gadreel, Gabriel, and Dean were all standing in the living room with questioning looks on there face. When Gadreel finally spoke up you were in the process of checking you had everything in your purse. “Why did you threaten to stab someone?” 

“And why are you rushing to get your stuff together?” Gabriel added. 

“Jess and Sam are almost to town and we’re leaving to meet them in a few,” you looked at all of them before pulling your purse over your shoulder. “So, get ready if you’re not.” 

“Okay, that answers one question. Who did you threaten, sweetheart?” you glared at Dean as he used his old pet name for you. 

“Because I’m going to kill their brother,” you pointed at Gadreel and Gabriel. 

“Which one?” Gabriel asked with a smirk on his face. 

“Luce,” you groaned. “Always on my nerves that one,” you rolled your eyes and walked back to the garage door. 

“Join the club, Sugar,” Gabriel snickered and walked after you. 

When you opened the garage door and walked out you had three grown men following you. “So who’s going with who?” you asked as you turned to look at all of them. “I for one, wanna take my baby for a ride.” 

“Didn’t you already do that?” Lucifer sneered. 

“I swear to your father,” you pointed directly at him. “I will use your own finger to poke your eye out.” 

Lucifer grasped his chest and feigned hurt. “Love you too.” 

You groaned and walked over to your Harley as Castiel moved to open the garage door. “Cas, you can ride with me and let your brothers take the car.” 

You ran a hand through your (Y/H/C) hair and moved your purse across your shoulder and secured it tightly. “Why not let Dean ride with you?” you heard someone say, not knowing who it was.

“What?” you looked back up at everyone with your eyes wide open. 

“I figured, I can drive my brothers and you can take Dean so he doesn’t need to drive the Impala,” Castiel walked over to you and wrapped his arms around you. “I also don’t trust them to drive my car,” he whispered so only you could hear. 

“Fine, but you owe me big time,” you scowled at him as he pulled away. 

“Don’t I always,” he kissed your softly, not pulling away until he heard his brothers and Dean groaning in disgust. “You’ve all seen worse,” Castiel said as he turned to walk to his car. 

“Exactly,” they all replied in unison. 

You started digging through your bag when Dean walked over to you. “So when did you get this beauty?” 

“It was Dads,” you said coldly as you pulled your keys out. 

“Really? It’s the same bike, I never thought (Y/F/N) would give this up,” he looked envious. 

You swung your leg over the seat and put the key in the ignition. “He didn’t really have a choice,” you said softly before turning the bike on, causing a loud roar to echo through the garage. You wiped your face quickly in case any tears had escaped and looked at him. “Looks like you get the bitch seat Dean-o.” 

He smiled sweetly at you before getting on the seat behind you. “I’ve never minded it when I was with you,” he practically whispered in your ear. 

You only ignored him as you pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. When he wrapped his arms around your waist even though you knew he didn’t have to, you internally groaned. It was going to be a long week and you only hoped this would be the worst of it. You loved Castiel with all your heart and even if you and Dean were being civil, you promised yourself you were going to tear Cas a new one when you got home. Although you had a hard time concentrating on how angry you were due to the familiar feeling of having Deans strong arms wrapped around you. Oh yeah, it was going to be a hell of a long week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and suggestions are always welcome my lovelies!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help myself when the smutty ideas come to me. You'll see.

“You can let go of me now,” you turned back to look at Dean who still had his arms wrapped around you.

“You sure? The bikes still on,” he said lowly in your ear over the rumble of the engine.

“Positive,” you grumbled. “Get off the bike Dean, no reason for you to stay on while I park it. Just be careful getting off and you should be fine.”

“Alright,” he nodded as you turned back around. 

“Now off, and watch your step princess. Wouldn’t want you to break a nail,” you sneered as you felt the bike shift. 

“Touchy much,” he grunted as he hoisted himself off the bike. 

“Nope,” you popped the p and shifted the bike to move it. “Wait for everyone up front, I’ll be back.” 

“O-,” he didn’t get a chance to finish before you peeled away to get a parking spot. 

Normally the roadhouse was busy but this was an over kill. Cars were all over the parking lot leaving very little room for anyone wanting to park. When you finally found a spot big enough for your bike yet open enough people would see it, you pulled in groaning. 

You sighed and ran a hand through your hair. When it got caught you mumbled curses at your engagement ring that always seemed to have a tendency of getting caught in your winded hair. You slumped your shoulders and turned off your bike while trying to untangle your ring. 

“Looks like you need some help?” you heard a deep british voice say from behind you. 

“Huh,” you turned around and were greeted with a pleasant sight. “Uncle Crowley!” you yelled. 

“Calm down love,” he chuckled at you and walked closer to help you untangle yourself. 

When you were good you kicked the kick stand of the bike out to keep it from falling over and got off of it. “What are you doing here?” you quickly embraced him. 

“Well my darling niece is getting married in less than a week, I wanted to spend some time with you before the big day,” he smiled at you and kissed your forehead. 

“Is Meg here too?” you pulled back and looked up at him slightly, being he wasn’t to much taller than you. At least not as tall as your fiance or the Winchester brothers. 

“No, unfortunately your cousin had to stay and hold down the fort for us. A father daughter business can be real hell,” he sighed and backed away from your slowly. “You look fantastic my dear.” 

“It’s been what? 5 years, I haven’t changed that much,” you brushed him off. 

“Well, you traded in squirrel for that giraffe so I would say a lot has changed,” he smirked slightly and raised his arm, a motion for you to take. “Shall we?”

You locked your arm with his and began walking towards the front door of the roadhouse. “So how did you know I’d be here?” 

“I was at your mothers when Jess and Moose got there and they told me were they were going and that you would be here. Couldn’t miss my chance to see you too,” he patted your hand.

“How sweet of you,” you scoffed jokingly and he pinched your hand. “Ouch,” you hissed. 

“It may be a special occasion but I’m still your uncle,” he tsked. 

“Yes sir,” you said firmly and looked down to watch your feet as you walked. “So can I ask you something?” 

“Anything,” he bumped your side with his elbow until you looked at him. 

“Why didn’t you come to Daddy’s funeral?” you looked up at him and attempted to hold in tears. 

“Sweetheart,” he stopped walking and turned to you. “I couldn’t get the time off, I’m sorry I couldn’t be there with you and your mother. (Y/F/N) may not have been my blood brother but he loved your mother and made her very happy, he also had two great girls whom I love as my own, and for that I cared for him very much. I wish I could’ve been there.”

You sniffed and wiped your cheeks. “Sorry for asking you this right when you got here, guess it’s been on my mind for the past 3 years.” 

“It’s okay love,” he cupped your cheek and smiled at you softly. 

“Is everything okay?” you heard a deep husky voice ask. 

“Ah, squirrel. Long time no see,” Crowley said while looking at the voice. 

“Hey Crowley,” Dean scoffed. 

“Everything's fine,” you smiled at your uncle and turned to Dean. “Just fine,” you scowled at him and walked past him to the door. “You see anyone else yet?” 

“No,” Dean answered as he came up behind you. 

“Alright,” you turned and looked past him to your uncle. “You comin’?” 

“Of course,” he smiled wickedly at Dean and walked past to you. 

You opened the door, still looking at the men with you and didn’t pay mind to the quietness of the room while you walked slightly backwards. “It’s kinda weird no one's here, I mean we left at the same time as Cas and his brothers.” 

When you finally turned around you were greeted with a cheer of surprise and glitter. You covered your face quickly and attempted to wipe off the excess glitter from yourself. “(Y/N)!,” you heard a high pitched yell of your name come from in front of you. 

You quickly uncovered your eyes and looked to where the voice had come from. “JESS!,” you yelled and ran towards your sister, embracing her quickly. As you pulled away from her you couldn’t help the cheeky smile you gave her. “You didn’t have something to do with all this did you?” 

“Uh,” she avoided your eyes and looked to her right. “SAM!” she yelled. 

“You’re not getting out of this that easily, can’t cry moose everytime I catch you and your bullshit,” you glared at your sister as you felt a large hand grab your shoulder. 

“(Y/N)?” a soft deep voice asked. 

You released your sister and turned around to be greeted by the sight of the younger Winchester brother. “Oh my god, Sammy,” you exclaimed excitedly and hugged him tightly.

He embraced you back just as tightly and moved to spin your around once. “Hey (Y/N/N),” he laughed. 

When he set you back down you looked up at him and scrunched your face slightly. “Everytime I see you you get bigger and shaggier,” you said as you reached up to tussle his hair. 

He laughed at your poor attempt to mess with his hair and bent down to help you a bit. “Here, I got you.”

You groaned and scowled at him. “Yeah well, I’m still older and remember you running around the yard naked. So,” you stuck your tongue out at him. 

Jess giggled at your exchanged with Sam and hugged you from behind. “To answer your question sis, I had everything to do with this.” 

You glared up at Sam. “Why can’t you control her?” 

He smiled down at you and Jess fondly. “You know I’ve tried.” 

“Yeah well, not even you could control me (Y/N/N),” Jess blew on your cheek and released you. “Besides, Sammy isn’t the dominant type in most situations.”

“OH GOD, EWW,” you practically screamed. “I don’t want to know this.” 

“May I remind you of all the times we’ve not only heard but seen you with Dean when we were younger? Now that was scaring for us both,” Jess looked at you smugly. 

You pointed your finger at her and glared at her. “Not a good time to bring that up you buttmunch,” you looked around you for a moment. “Speaking of which, did you see where he or our uncle went?” 

Jess shrugged and Sam spoke up. “Crowley went to talk to Chuck and Dean probably went to the bar. Might be hitting on some chick, who knows.” 

You sighed relief. “Good, because I need to talk to you both in private. Also,” you looked directly at Sam. “Did you know Dean would be here?” 

Sam looked away and didn’t answer. “Sam you know it would be better to answer her before she gets upset,” Jess encouraged. 

He sighed and looked back down at you. “Yeah, I found out about a week ago.” 

“And you didn’t tell me?” you looked at him dumbfounded. 

“I thought Cas was going to tell you,” he ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair. 

“Yeah well, he didn’t,” you ran a hand down your face and groaned. 

“Shit, so he just showed up at the house then?” Jess asked. 

“Yes, while I looked like Shrek in a towel,” you threw your head back at remembering that embarrassing greeting.

“That’s harsh,” Sam grimaced at the thought. 

“I personally think she looked like a very sexy version of Fiona,” a deep gruff voice sounded from behind all of you. 

You groaned loudly and turned to face him. “Not a good time to relive that moment Dean, I know you have weird fetishes and all but I’m a spoken for woman,” you said bluntly with a smirk.

Jess and Sam had to struggle to contain their laughs at your comment. “Fair enough, just figured I’d come say hello to my brother.” 

“Well, you do that,” you turned to look back at Jess and Sam. “I will talk to you both later. Love you both,” you looked directly at Sam and pointed to him. “You’re lucky I have enough other reasons not to be angry at you alone, Moose.” 

“Oh come on, the nickname. Really?” Sam groaned. 

“Yup, my uncle assigned it to you and I use it when I see fit,” you smirked at him and turned to walk away. “At least I don’t call you Samantha or gigantor like Gabe does,” you threw over your shoulder as you walked away. 

You walked towards the bar occasionally being stopped by your mother's friends telling you congratulations on the wedding but all you could think of was getting a drink. When you got to the counter you recognized the bartenders bright blonde hair and perky attitude anywhere. “(Y/N), what can I get you?” she smiled brightly. 

“Hey Jo, can I get a whiskey?” you smiled back at her and took a seat on a nearby stool. 

“Sure thing,” she turned and went to grab a glass and the whiskey bottle for your drink. 

You tapped your fingers on the counter and chewed on your lip. “Drinking already? Haven’t even been here for an hour yet,” a deep gruffly smooth voice sounded from beside you and you smiled as you turned to them. 

“Well Cas,” you looked at your fiance. “I had to ride with my ex-boyfriend on my dead father's motorcycle, confronted my uncle about why he didn’t come to the funeral, and had to hear that I looked like a sexy Fiona from said ex-boyfriend,” you grimaced at the last part and turned back towards the bar as Jo came back. “Thank you Jo,” you smiled at her weakly. 

“No problem (Y/N/N), just so you know, all your drinks are on the house tonight as courtesy of my mother,” she beamed at you. 

“No no, you guys don’t need to do that,” you looked at her pleadingly. 

“Mom may not be here tonight but I am under direct orders not to take any money from you or Cas, everyone else yes, but not the soon to be bride and groom,” she smiled sweetly to Castiel then back at you. 

“Ellen has always been way too good to me,” you chuckled softly. 

Jo reached over and grasped your hand lightly. “You’ve always been like a big sister to me and another daughter to my mom. After Dad died you were nothing but help to her, besides you know she’d kick your ass if you said no.” 

You shook your head and squeezed Jo’s hand lightly. “Yeah, she would wouldn’t she.” 

“Good girl,” she beamed at you squeezing your hand back before looking at Castiel. “Can I get you anything Cas?” 

“Just a beer,” he responded.

“Coming right up,” she said and released your hand to retrieve his beer. 

You lifted your glass and took a sip of your whiskey, savoring the sweet burn as it trickled down your throat, before turning back to Castiel. “What, no hard stuff?” 

“Not tonight honeybee,” he reached over and placed his hand comfortingly on your arm.  

You looked down at his hand and smiled softly before looking back up into his deep blue eyes. “Just a lot of emotions being brought up in one day is all,” you chuckled dryly. 

He put his other hand on your cheek and leaned over to place his forehead against yours. “I know my love, I’ll be here with you every step of the way. I love you.” 

“I love you,” you responded as you set your glass back down on the counter and rested your hands against his. 

Castiel cleared his throat and leaned back a little. “So are you going to tell me why Dean called you that?” 

You chuckled softly at his quick change of demeanor. “Angel, if I didn’t know any better I’d say that you’re jealous.” 

“Not jealous, territorial,” he growled softly. 

You smiled and reached up to place your hand on his cheek. “No need to get so territorial then. He only said that because he over heard my telling my sister and Sam that I answered the door with a green face mask on and only in a towel. I think I looked like Shrek, told them this and then he said  that.”

“Do I need to punch him?” he asked seriously. 

You laughed and pecked his nose. “No need, I already scorned him. Besides the whole thing with the bike ride wasn’t his fault all together, he doesn’t know what happened to Dad,” your laughter quickly died and was replaced with slightly sadness. 

“Hey hey, no wet eyes tonight,” he said softly, knowing you were on the verge of crying again. “All of our friends are here, most of our family. Tonight will be a good night, even if I have to force you to have a good time.” 

You rolled your eyes and went to grab your drink again, noticing it’s more full than it was a second ago and then noticing Castiels beer sitting in front of him. “Jo must have topped me off and got your beer while we had a heart to heart.” 

“Doesn’t surprise me. She’s always been like a ninja,” Castiel reached out to grab his beer. “Remember when we had to watch her, Jess, and Sam? They would always sneak off and try to hid from us and Dean.” 

“That’s because Dean was always a dick to them, at least to Sammy,” you chuckled softly. “Always making sure he was safe or else John would tear him a new one.” 

“Oh yeah, I remember. That night was also the time Sam admitted to having a crush on you,” he chuckled and took a sip of his beer. 

“Oh my god, that’s right. Sam did have a crush on me,” you laughed and remembered the little floppy haired kid always following you around like a lost puppy. “But look at him now, all googoo eyes with my sister.” 

“I’m going to make sure to mention it when I see him later,” Castiel smiled at your laughter. 

“And what are you going to say ‘Hey Sam, remember all those years you held a crush on your girlfriends big sister?’ because that will go over great with Jess,” you rolled your eyes and tried to hide your smile as you took a swig of your drink. 

“Maybe, maybe not,” he said with a shrug and stood up from his stool he had been seated on, setting down his beer. 

“Don’t you dare,” you glared at him.

“Dare what?” he looked at you innocently, slowly moving away from you. “I’m not doing anything.” 

“You know what you’re doing,” you stood from your stool and set your own drink down before moved towards him. 

“Pft, no I don’t,” he said with a smirk before taking off running. 

“Dammit Castiel,” you yelled and took off after him. “Get your angelic ass back here!” 

You continued running after him, passing multiple people as you went. Each of them giving you confused looks. You slowly came to a stop to catch your breath, cursing yourself for not being in as good as shape as him. You looked up and luckily saw him just in time to see that he was going to hide in the bathroom. A smile etched your lips for his not so original techniques and you made your way over to the bathroom doors, looking around you before entering the men's room which he had previously entered. “This is a great hiding spot angel,” you smirked and looked around the room. “Bet you're hiding in a stall aren’t you?” 

He walked out from one of the bathroom stalls and walked over to you. “Never can hide from you, can I?” he smiled down at you and walked past you to the door. 

“Nope, you always did suck at hide and seek. Besides, I thought you were going to find Sam,” you turned and raised your eyebrow in question at him.

“Changed my mind,” he smirked to himself and locked the bathroom door. “Do you remember our first date?” 

“Yeah, it was here at the Roadhouse. Why do you ask?” you crossed your arms. 

He turned back around to face you, still wearing a smirk on his face. “Well, all of this remembering had me thinking. You remember when we got kinda drunk and ended up in here making out?"

You couldn’t stop the blush that crept onto your cheeks. “Yes, yes I remember and before anything got to heated Ellen ended up beating on the door because she saw us come in here.” 

“Ellen isn’t here this time,” he looked down at you and moved over to you slowly. 

“What’s your point?” you watched as he moved slowly over to you. 

“Figured, maybe we could relive a good memory while making more,” he shrugged and stopped in front of you. 

“Two things, first being that practically everyone we know is outside that door and second being, did you not get enough of me today?” you looked up at him and smirked.

He slowly wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer. “So, I’m sure they wouldn’t hear us as long as you're quiet,” he said softly as he leaned down and kissed your cheek. 

“You’d think with how many times people have walked in on us, we’d be a little more careful where we do these things,” you stated.

He ran his teeth against your jaw softly, causing your body to shiver slightly. “Maybe I like the idea of almost getting caught, not our fault people get nosy while in our home,” he said a matter of factly as he backed you over to one of the sinks. 

“Oh you do huh?” you smiled briefly at his confession but it was cut short by the cold edge of the sink hitting your bare back from where he had unknowingly lifted your shirt slightly, causing you to let you bag drop from you arm. 

“Only with you,” he kissed you softly and ran his hands down your sides. “We can make this quick.” 

“It’s never quick with you Angel,” you leaned back to look up at him. 

He smiled smugly at your comment. “Quicker than normal,” he bent down and kissed your pulse point gently. 

You bit your lip softly as he continued to kiss down your neck and shoulder. “Ugh, why can I never say no to you,” you stated instead of questioning. 

He slowly began unbuttoning your top and ghosted his fingers across your collarbone. “Because you love me,” he whispered in your ear. “And you love it when I’m inside of you,” he groaned out as he rutted his hips against yours. You whimpered slightly at the feeling of his semi hard erection pressing into your stomach, causing heat to pool down in your core. He bit and sucked at your neck, making sure to leave a mark, making you moan softy. “Shh honeybee, you have to be quiet remember,” he said with a smirk in his voice. 

“Angel,” you groaned out his nickname. 

“What my love?” he moved his hands to the waistband of your pants, leaving your shirt halfway unbuttoned, just enough to expose your bra covered breasts. 

“I want it Castiel, please,” you groaned and pulled on his shirt tightly. You nipped at his neck and licked up to his ear. “I want you to fuck me in this bathroom, Angel.” 

He popped the button of your jeans with one hand and moved the other to cup your jaw. “Such a dirty girl,” he groaned as your moved one of your hands to cup him through his own pants. 

“No time for dirty talk baby, we can later,” you whispered in his ear and sucked on the lobe gently. “So hurry up, take your pants off and fuck me."

He let out a deep growl before forcefully tugging your jeans down without worrying with the zipper. The next thing you knew you were facing the other direction as he turned you around. You rested your hands on the sink and looked up into the mirror that was in front of you. “I want you to watch me fuck you (Y/N),” he said as he undid his belt and his own pants, pulling them down quickly along with his boxers. 

You bit your lip at the sight of him behind you, looking nearly animalistic and couldn’t help but to wiggle your ass at him slightly. Which earned you a quick slap to your ass, causing you to hiss in pleasure. “Please,” you whined. 

He pulled your panties down to rest around your ankles with your jeans and looked at you deviously in the mirror. “Who am I to deny my beautiful girl?” he smiled and ran a hand up your back, gripping your hair softly. “Now remember, be quiet.”

“Yes, Angel,” you bit your lip and gasped slightly when you felt him enter you so abruptly, earning you a pull of your hair as he slowed his movements. 

“Remember what I said,” he said strongly. 

You nodded and winced slightly as he slowly pulled out, only to thrust back in hard and fast. You opened your mouth in a silent cried and watched him in the mirror as he began to thrust in and out of you slowly and deliberately, making sure to hit every right spot inside of you.  He moved his hand from your hair to the front of your neck and pulled you up so your back rested against his firm chest as his thrust became faster. “Castiel,” You couldn’t help the whimper of his name that left your lips. 

“Such a good girl,” he groaned in your ear as he felt you start to tighten around him slightly. He tightened his grip on your throat softly, not to choke you but to hold you to him and moved his other hand to hold onto your stomach. 

You reached behind you and wrapped your hand around the back of his neck, gripping the hair at the nape. Throwing your head back against his shoulder, you held onto his tightly. “I’m close baby,” you hissed out. 

“I know,” he groaned and moved his hand that was on your stomach to the apex of your legs and brushed the pad of his finger against your clit. “Come on my dick honeybee,” he growled feeling you tighten around him as he increased his pace, feeling his own release getting closer. 

He continued to rub your clit and moved his hips to his your g-spot dead on, finally breaking that coil that had been forming in your stomach. You came with a low groan as you fell forwards, bracing yourself back on the sink. “Castiel,” you moaned as he wrapped his hands around your hips, continuing to work your through your climax as he felt you spasm around him. He leaned down and with one more thrust came with a deep growl into your shoulder, biting it sharply as his aftershocks shook him. “Mmm, Angel,” you sighed. 

“I know my love,” he whispered and kissed your head softly when his aftershocks were over and pulled out slowly, causing you to moan from sensitivity. “Let's get cleaned up,” he smiled down at you in the mirror and chuckled at your sexed out look. He couldn’t help but feel proud of himself that he was the only one who would be able to do this to you. 

You hummed in response and stood up on wobbly legs. When you went to pull up your pants you lost your balance, quickly being caught by Castiel. “Looks like I’m so sexed up I can’t walk straight.” 

“It would appear so,” he chucked softly and let go of you. He quickly pulled up his own pants and boxers before helping you pull up your own, handing you your bag that had fallen. “You sure you down want to wipe any of that up?” 

You shrugged. “Nah, I can live with it for a little while. Besides, it’ll give me a reason to walk around smugly, because my man just fucked my brains out,” you grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss. 

He smiled against your lips and moved his hands to button up your shirt. “I think they’d be able to tell from your hair.” 

You pulled away from him and swatted his hands away before buttoning up your shirt the rest of the way. “Perfectly capable of that, although you are appreciated,” you smiled at him before turning to look back in the mirror. “And yeah, you’re probably right,” you frowned at yourself trying to smooth your hair down. “Even without a pillow I end up with massive sex hair.”

He chuckled and came up to wrap his arms around your from behind. “I personally like this look,” he said as he nuzzled his face in the crook of your neck. 

“I know you did,” you rolled your eyes and buttoned your jeans. “You know, if Ellen finds out we fucked in her bathroom she’s going to kill you.” 

Castiel's head shot up quickly. “Hey, it takes two… to you know..” 

“Have hardcore sex, I know. Stop quoting Dean,” you glared at him in the mirror and moved away from him to the door. “But, I’m like a daughter to her. A daughter you just defiled.” 

Castiel swallowed thickly and followed behind you. “It’s not my fault you're so, well you.” 

“You’re just a horndog sometimes, not my fault,” you chuckled as you unlocked and opened the door only to be greeted by the sight of a very angry looking uncle. “Uncle Crowley,” you tried to smile sweetly at him. 

“Were you two just..” he trailed off, visually grimacing at the thought. 

You patted him on the arm. “Best not to think like that, just uh, avoid using the sink closest to the door.” 

“You’re lucky I love you, or I’d call Ellen and let her deal with you,” he glared at you and then glared harsher daggers at Castiel. “Just because you’re getting married to my niece means you can defile her anywhere you want.” 

You reached back and grabbed Castiel's and reassuringly, before pulling him away from your uncle with you. “I defiled him!” you yelled back over your shoulder. 

“You’re such a little liar,” Castiel visibly relaxed the further you got from him. 

“Would you rather have both Crowley and Ellen's wrath?” you turned back to face him. 

“No,” he mumbled. 

“Exactly, so you get to be the damsel in distress this time,” you smiled smugly at him before turning back around and walking back to the bar. 

When you got closer you couldn’t help but smile at the sight of what was happening at a table near by. Your future brothers in law, your sister, and Sam were all sitting around, drinking and laughing. It brought warmth to you seeing everyone you loved so happy. However you were quickly brought out of that happiness by a loud yell and a sound of a loud slam. You turned around and internally groaned at the sight in front of you. 

Cole Trenton and Dean Winchester getting into a fight, looks like things never change. Castiel who was still stood beside you made his way over to see what was happening and you followed quickly behind, because god help you if Castiel got hurt Cole and Dean would be given hell. 

“What’s going on over here?” Castiel practically yelled as he pulled Dean off of Cole, who was on his back on the ground. 

“He’s over here talking shit,” Dean yelled and tried to lunge back at Cole. 

“Enough,” you yelled over everyone. Dean and Cole quickly looked over at you. 

Cole wiped his moved that had been bleeding and smiled at you. “Hey (Y/N),” he attempted to stand and you quickly rushed to help him up. 

“Cole, are you alright?” you looked up at him as he struggled to stand on his own. 

“You’re seriously worried about him, are you fucking kidding me sweetheart,” Dean practically growled. 

You glared daggers at Dean who was no longer being held back by Castiel. “Yes Dean, I am worried about him,” you looked back at Cole sympathetically and helped him sit in a chair nearby. With all the commotion you barely noticed everyone paying attention to you. 

“I’m fine (Y/N/N),” Cole patted your arm softly. 

You sighed with relief and looked back over at Dean who looked like he was fuming. “What the hell happened to make you attack my friend?” you yelled and walked straight over to Dean. 

“Your friend, are you serious. Sweetheart, he ain’t your friend,” Dean ran a hand across his mouth. 

You growled and jabbed your finger against Dean's chest. “Don’t call me that.” 

He held up his hands in mock surrender. “He was talking shit, so I hit him. He hit me back and that’s why he’s on the floor now.” 

You looked up into Dean’s eyes and growled again. “Outside, now.” 

“Always so bossy,” Dean chuckled. 

“Now,” you pushed him towards the door. “Can you stay with Cole please?” you looked over at Castiel who was now standing next to Cole, checking over his injuries. 

“Of course,” he nodded curtly. 

You looked back to Dean and continued to push him until he walked on his own out the door. When you got outside you pushed him roughly. “What the hell is wrong with you?” 

“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you (Y/N/N)?” Dean glared down at you and grabbed your hands before you could push him again. 

“What are you talking about? I’m not the one who was just attacking an innocent man,” you hissed out and ripped your hands out of grip. 

“What’s wrong with you is you’re taking his side. You would always take my side, remember?” he pointed to himself.

“Yeah, I remember Dean, but you were normally the one whose fault it was,” you crossed your arms.

“Well not this time sweetheart, he was talking to much shit for me to just let it go,” he growled. 

“And what exactly did he say Dean?” you raised your eyebrow in question. 

“He was talking about how when we were in high school and college he wished he would’ve made a move on you. While you were with me,” he ran a hand through his hair. 

“And this bothered you why? We aren’t together anymore and if memory serves correctly, that was all your doing. You have no right to play macho man, plus Cole and I work together, he’s my friend,” you said sharply.

“Yeah well he also said he wished he would’ve hooked up with you when we took our break, figured since you were getting married he definitely has no chance so he decided to ask how you were in bed,” he crossed his arms and glared at you. 

You let out a dry laugh and shook your head. “He was probably drunk, besides it’s shit I’ve heard before. Cas has even heard it before, it doesn’t mean anything Dean.” 

Dean huffed and looked down. “Sure didn’t seem like nothing.” 

“Oh but it is,” you ran your hand through your hair. “Look, I appreciate that you were looking out for me and all but next time don’t. I can look out for myself and that’s also what I have Castiel for. Who do you think looked out for me after you left. Huh?” 

“(Y/N) I’m sor-” he started but you cut him off lifting your hand in front of you. 

“Save it, you promised we’d keep this civil and that definitely was not civil. I’m going home, tell everyone for me please. I just can’t take anymore of this bullshit today,” you turned and walked towards where you parked your motorcycle. “Get a ride with Cas if you’re still staying at our house,” you yelled over your shoulder. 

When you got to your bike, you quickly straddled your leg over and dug your keys out of your back. Putting it into the ignition and bringing it to life with a loud rumble you sighed. You were right in thinking it was going to be a long unforgiving night, now all you wanted to do was sleep all of this off. 

You pulled out of your spot and drove out of the parking lot onto the road, hoping your dreams weren’t going to be plagued with the green eyed Winchester that seemed to be everywhere. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks again for reading! Please leave any feedback or suggestions you may have. It is always appreciated. 
> 
> And if you couldn't tell by my few Shrek references, it's one of my favorite movies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update, I've been working on my other fic and recently got a job. I figured as a treat I would fill you in on why the reader hates Dean so much. Kinda angsty so beware.

You woke up to the feeling of a strong arm wrapping around your waist. The feeling of their body against yours was warm and all together just felt right. Smiling to yourself you moved into them more, letting them spoon you. A deep groan of contempt sounded from them, one that you knew all too well, making your smile get bigger. 

“Thought you would be asleep,” the voice said gruffly. 

“I was, until you woke me up,” you turned your head to look at them. “You’re not very inconspicuous Angel.” 

He buried his face into the back of your neck. “Shh, you’re too loud,” he mumbled against your skin. 

You sat up slightly to look at the clock sitting on his nightstand. “Really, out until 2am? How much did you guys drink?” 

He groaned and rolled over to face away from you. “Feels like I just found a liquor store.” 

“And?” you rolled your eyes. 

“And I drank it,” he huffed. 

“Are you alright?” you put your hand on his back and rubbed gently. 

“Don’t ask stupid questions,” he said bluntly and pulled the blanket over his head. 

You scoffed and moved to get out of bed. “Sorry for caring about your well being then, hmph,” you huffed and walked towards your bedroom door. 

He popped his head up from the covers and looked at you, almost like a lost puppy. “No baby, don’t go. I’m sorry.” 

“Calm down,” you smiled at him in the dark room and grabbed you robe that hung near the door. Knowing full well only wearing one of his shirts would be frowned upon, among most men in the house anyways. You didn’t want to risk being seen. “I’m just going to get you some water.” 

He huffed. “I don’t want it, come back and cuddle.” 

You chuckled softly. “You’re such a child. I will be right back, just stay here and rest Angel,” you smiled as he dramatically flopped on the bed. Putting on you robe and making sure it's tied tightly you opened the door silently and began your trip downstairs. 

The house was mostly quiet aside from the light snoring of the Novak brothers, making you smirk slightly as you walked down the stairs. It was mostly dark except for a light that had been left on in the kitchen. You shrugged knowing you would just turn it off when you were done and walked towards it. What you weren’t expecting was a shirtless Dean Winchester leaning against the counter, drinking a glass of what looked like whiskey. Crossing your arms you walked into the room silently. 

“Doesn’t surprise me you’re still drinking,” you said as you went to walk past him to the sink. 

He jumped slightly at the sound of your voice before seeing you in front of him. He cleared his throat roughly while watching you. “Didn’t expect anyone to be awake still.” 

You shrugged your shoulder as you opened a cabinet above the sink and grabbed a glass. “Cas woke me up, he’s drunk and needs to drink some water,” you turned on the faucet and held the glass under it, watching it slowly fill. 

“He never has been a light weight, I’m surprised he got drunk like he did,” Dean said as he took another sip of his drink. 

“He also hasn’t been drinking often like we used to,” you said as you turned off the sink, setting the glass on the counter. “Which, before I left he was only drinking beer. What happened?” 

He cleared his throat again and adjusted his stance. “When I told him you left he was a bit upset, started drinking the heavier stuff I guess. Not to mention Lucifer and Gabriel kept getting him to drink more.” 

You laughed slightly. “Well, I’m glad he had fun with his brothers. Which how did they even get home if they were drunk?” you turned to him, hardening your face. “And I’m still mad at you though.” 

“I drove them home, by the time we left I was sober enough to drive,” he looked down and set his glass on the counter. “(Y/N), I’m sorry,” he sighed. “I think I just had a little too much to drink when Cole had said that stuff I saw red.” 

“I get it Dean,” you sighed and leaned against the counter top. “I just wish that instead of trying to kill him, you calmed down and thought about it. I mean really thought about it. Instead of starting a fight, you could have just walked away. Cole can be a creep, but he’s also a friend of mine. Besides, after what you put me through I think that you could’ve just let it go. You really didn’t have a right to try and defend my honor.” 

“I’m sorry about that too,” he whispered, barely loud enough for you to hear. 

“About what?” you raised your eyebrow at him. 

“What I did to you,” he ran a hand down his face. “You didn’t deserve that.” 

“No one deserves that Dean, especially when I kept forgiving you,” you sighed and ran a hand through your hair. 

“I know, I was stupid,” he sighed and picked his drink back up, downing it all at once. 

“You broke my heart Dean,” you gripped the counter top tightly and looked down at your feet.

He set his glass back down and ran both hands through his hair. “I know, and it kills me everyday knowing how much pain I caused you.” 

You scoffed and stood up straight. “If you really felt that way now, you would have felt it then.” 

“I did,” he mumbled. 

“What?” you looked at him sternly.

“I did,” he said louder. “I hated myself everyday for putting you through the shit I did, I still do,” he ran his hand down his face and used his other to grip the counter top tightly. “Not a damn day goes by where I don’t regret my stupid choices.”

You tried to swallow a lump that formed in your throat at his confession. “Then why did you do it?” your voice was just above a whisper. 

“Because I knew I didn’t deserve you,” he said softly. “You were beautiful, smart, funny, talented, and badass. Shit, you still are. I’ve never met a girl like you (Y/N/N). You were everything I wanted and it was only a matter of time before you left me,” you watched as his jaw clenched. 

“That’s the thing though Dean. I stayed by your side through all of it. Every time you cheated on me,” you swallowed thickly. “When you would get drunk and disappear for days at a time. I was willing to stick by you through it all, but then you found out Lisa was pregnant,” you sighed running a hand down your face. “She told you it was yours and you believed her,” you looked him dead in the eyes when he looked up at you. “I was 22 years old, I should have been happy but instead I was fighting to keep a horrible relationship going. You left me for her, when she was supposed to be one of my friends. The saddest part was that you didn’t even remember sleeping with her. You turned into a drunk when you were barely old enough to legally to do it, and you believed that you actually did it,” you shrugged and turned back to face the sink, feeling bile rise in your throat. It had been years since you’ve said all of that out loud and it hurt. 

“(Y/N),” he put a hand on your shoulder gently, which you shrugged off immediately. 

“And what did you find out after you left Dean?” you paused waiting for him to answer. 

He sighed loudly. “That it wasn’t mine.” 

You sobbed softly as you thought about everything else that happened. “You know, it wasn’t just you that I had to worry about back then.” 

“What do you mean?” he furrowed his brow and looked at you skeptically. 

“My dad,” you ran a hand across your cheek, realizing you had tears streaming down. 

“What about him?” he continued to look at you. 

“He’s dead Dean,” you turned back to face him, your eyes red and puffy from unshed tears. “I needed you to stay, but you left.” 

“What?” his eyes opened wide. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Because I wanted you to stay because you wanted to be with me, not because you felt sorry for me. My dad was sick and nothing could be done, you left and I felt completely alone,” you sobbed loudly and covered your mouth, trying to calm yourself down. “That’s when Castiel was there for me. He was there with me through it all and when he passed, he made sure I was okay. He made sure I took care of myself. My mom and Jess were upset of course, but I don’t think that it really hit them as hard,” you looked up at him. “They were both gone living elsewhere anyways, I was the only one who lived close to the hospital he stayed in. Why do you think I would tell you I was busy when you needed a quick lay,” you choked out a dry laugh. 

Dean quickly embraced you in a tight hug as you began to cry harder. You both collapsed to the ground. He held you close as you cried into his shoulder. “I’m so sorry,” you heard Dean let out a choked sob. 

As you continued to cry you didn’t hear the panicked steps coming down the stairs and into the kitchen. “What happened?” Castiels gruff voice filled your ears. 

You pulled away from Dean and looked up at your flustered fiance with red eyes. “Cas,” you choked out. 

He immediately ran over to you, almost tripping on his own feet. “Honeybee,” he said softly as he fell to his knees and pulled you away from Dean completely. “What happened?” he looked up at his friend, noticing his eyes were slightly reddened. 

Dean swallowed roughly and looked from you to Castiel. “We were talking about the past, and she got upset.” 

“What did you say to her?” Castiel looked down at your trembling form. Wrapping his arms around you tightly, he pulled you into his lap. 

“I told her I was sorry,” Dean admitted, looking down at the floor. 

Castiel glared at him before focusing his attention back on you. “What did you think about Honeybee?” he whispered softly into your ear. 

“Daddy,” you mumbled with a sob, pressing your face into the crook of his neck. “And what Dean did, I told him what happened.” 

Castiel moved his hand to cradle that back of your head and shushed you lightly. “It’s okay my love,” he kissed your temple and used his other hand to rub your back. “It’s okay.” 

Dean stood up quickly and looked down at you, wishing nothing more than to be the one to comfort you again. His chest tightened as he remembered how much pain he used to cause you. It was history repeating itself. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry.” 

“Stop saying you’re sorry,” Castiel said to him bitterly. 

Dean nodded and watched his best friend comfort the woman he once loved more than life itself. He backed away from you and left the kitchen. “Dammit.” 

You heard Dean as he opened the front door and slam it shut, causing you to jump slightly. “Are you alright?” Castiel said softly, pulling away to look down at you. 

Before you could answer four very disgruntled looking Novaks ran into the room. “What the hell just happened?” Gabriel said, rubbing his eyes much like a child. 

Lucifer squinted his eyes as he looked at you and his brother. “Please don’t tell us that this is a new way for you to pleasure yourselves.”

Gadreel scoffed and looked at his older brother. “Someone slammed the door and she’s crying, does this look like a sexual act to you?” 

Lucifer shrugged. “I don’t know what kids are into these days.” 

“You’re disgusting,” Michael looked at Lucifer and then down at you, still trembling in Castiels arms. His face softened immediately towards you. 

Gadreel walked over to you both and placed a hand on your back. “What happened?” he spoke softly, making sure his tone wouldn’t upset you more. 

“She had a heated discussion with Dean,” Castiel said gruffly. “Our room is right above the kitchen and I can’t normally fall asleep without her, so I was still awake when she came down. The moment I heard her start to cry I ran down here.” 

“I guess there are really thin floors and walls in this house,” Gabriel said, looking at Lucifer with a smirk on his lips. “Explains why we heard them so well earlier. 

Michael slapped Gabriel on the back of the head. “Now is not the time. Castiel what else happened?” he asked as he walked over next to Gadreel. 

Your crying began to die down, you were still unsure if you could form words though. “She told Dean about (Y/F/N), confronted him about what he did,” Castiel kissed the top of your head lightly. 

Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest, trying not to let his face soften at the sight of your crying form. “Well, how do you suppose we handle this?” 

Castiel looked at all of his older brothers before looking back to you. “I’m going to take her to our bedroom,” he paused while he made sure to wrap your limbs around him tightly. “Come on, let's get you to bed,” he whispered as he lightly began to pick you up, trying to stand without dropping you. 

“Careful,” Michael rushed forward making sure his little brother didn’t fall over. 

Castiel gave his eldest brother a stern look. “I have her.” 

He raised his hands in surrender and allowed Castiel to walk out of the room with you wrapped around him. “Alright, let’s go back to bed,” Michael said.

“Finally,” Gabriel said in a mocking voice and went back to the room he claimed for himself. 

Castiel began walking up the stairs, making sure to hold onto you tightly. “I can walk,” you mumbled.   


“She speaks,” he said jokingly. 

You huffed at him and flicked his neck. “Just don’t drop me,” you said as your voice broke from the crying. 

“I’ll try,” he smiled at you and continued up the stairs until he reached the top. He was about to put you down when you clung to him tighter. “That’s what I thought.” 

“Don’t be an asshole, I’m sad,” you pressed your face against his cheek. 

“I know baby, I’m sorry,” he kissed your jaw and walked to your shared bedroom. 

You sniffled softly. “I thought you were drunk.” 

“Hearing you crying sobered me right up,” he said and puffed his chest out slightly. “I’m your protector, crying isn’t a good sign for me. I hate hearing you cry, honeybee.” 

“I’m sorry,” you mumbled against his cheek just as he walked through the doorway of your bedroom. 

“It’s okay,” he nuzzled his nose against your cheek. “Now if I put you down, are you going to be a man about it?” 

You thought for a moment and then made sure your grip around him was unbreakable. “Nope.” 

He sighed and kicked the door shut with his foot before walking over to the bed. “Figured,” he chuckled softly as he set you down on the bed, proving to be a challenge because you wouldn’t let go. “Love, I have to take the robe off. Then I will snuggle the life out of you, okay?” you groaned in response but let go of him anyways. “Good girl.” 

You stuck your tongue out at him and let him take the robe off of you, before quickly crawling up the bed away from him. Watching as he went to hang it back up you huffed loudly, crossing your arms over your chest. “You always want me near naked.” 

He walked back over to the bed and smiled smugly. “Can you really blame me?” he raised his eyebrow at you while he pulled the blanket on his side back. “Now stop pouting and get in here,” he laid down and watched you. 

You glared at him as you slowly got under the blanket. Your eyes still hurt and your nose was still a bit stuffy but because of him you felt better. As soon as your head hit the pillow his large arms engulfed your body and pulled you tightly to him. “Oh god, can’t breathe,” you mumbled trying to catch your breath from his death grip. 

He loosened his arms slightly and kissed your neck. “I love you, remember that. I will never do anything to hurt you, okay?” 

You nodded and pressed your face against his shoulder, sighing in content. “I love you too, Angel.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome! Please let me know if you'd like me to continue this or not, suggestions are always welcome as well.


End file.
